


Don't Go

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Angst, Desire, Fluff, Gay Sex, Loss, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Some angst, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ardyn and Gilgamesh have been in a loving relationship as long as there have been stars in the sky. They enjoy an evening together, but the morning after, Gilgamesh has a feeling that something is off. Ardyn, a kind healer and unsuspecting, doesn't think anything of it.This fic details the last night with Gilgamesh before Somnus betrays Ardyn.
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Don't Go

The moonlit night was beautiful, the scent of sylleblossoms filling the room. Ardyn sat on the window sill, the large ledge a perfect place to overlook the world below. He was dressed in white gossamer robes, a golden band around the center to keep it tied tight around his body. It was a beautiful night, and Ardyn felt like it radiated all that was good from outward and within. 

There it was. A soft knock on the door. Ardyn didn’t have to answer it, and sure enough it opened without issue. It was Gil, his Shield and his lover. Many believed Ardyn to be with Aera, and he supposed that once he took the throne then he would have to marry. She would be okay with him still having Gil as a lover. For now, though, Gil was all his, and he was all Gil’s. 

“Good evening, my love,” Ardyn said as Gil approached. He stood up, but he couldn’t help but look out the window, enjoying the view of the gardens below. To see life, thriving and beautiful, was all that he needed. It was glorious. He hoped to always be a part of it. 

“It is a good evening, is it not?” Gil replied, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s waist and resting his chin on Ardyn’s shoulder. Even though Ardyn was considered tall, Gilgamesh was still much taller than him, an anomaly that Ardyn reveled it. As much as Ardyn liked to hold Gil, it was just wonderfully comforting to be held instead. “A good night for us.”

“What do you plan on doing with the night, made just for us?” Ardyn asked, his hand reaching back and grabbing onto the back of Gil’s hair, his fingers caressing the soft, loose strands. 

“Everything,” Gil murmured. He buried his lips into Ardyn’s neck and kissed him softly. Ardyn tilted his head, giving Gil better exposure to so easily kiss him down to the base of his neck, his hand reaching into Ardyn’s gossamer robe. “Did you dress in something nearly see through for me?”

“Yes,” Ardyn panted as he felt Gil’s thumb and forefinger on his nipple, toying with it just like he knew Ardyn liked. The sensation was wonderfully pleasuring, a light electrical jolt traveling from his chest to his thighs. “Do you like it?”

“If it was for anyone else, I would have said no,” Gil replied, still toying with him, his lips moving to his shoulder as he used his free hand to pull the robes down his shoulder just enough. “But because it is for me, it is beautiful.”

Ardyn turned his head and waited for Gil’s lips to find his. They kissed passionately as Gil’s hand moved down and tugged on the golden band, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor haphazardly. Ardyn moaned into Gil’s mouth as he felt Gil’s hand travel down his chest and grab his cock, stroking it with just enough pressure and force to give him pleasure yet not quite enough. 

As Gil stroked him, Ardyn pulled his lips away and gripped the window sill, panting and moaning as pleasure coursed through every bone in his body. Gilgamesh knew all the ways that he wanted to be touched, and all the ways that begged him to be touched like he wanted. And right now, Ardyn was on the verge of begging.

“Gil,” Ardyn moaned, desperately reaching up and winding his hand around the back of his neck. “Must I truly beg for more?”

“Mmnn,” Gil considered. He took his free hand and placed two fingers in Ardyn’s mouth. Ardyn sucked on them as Gil continued to wordlessly stroke him, his moans muted in response. “Yes.”

Gil pulled his fingers away, his words a hot whisper on Ardyn’s neck. Moaning still, Ardyn felt Gil fidgeting with the back of his robes before he pressed his two wet fingers in him, stretching him as Ardyn gasped and moaned. He knew that Gilgamesh wouldn’t do much else without the right words from him, and he had no intention of drawing this out… much.

“Gil,” Ardyn moaned, writhing as Gil continued to work his fingers and stroke his cock, his hands so expertly working. He knew everything about Ardyn, everything that he desired and wanted, all of his hopes and dreams for the future. Gil knew it all, and as his Shield he protected all of him. His calloused hands knew all the physical pieces of him. “I want you… all of you. Please.”

It was really all Gilgamesh needed to hear, yet he continued on wordlessly as he kissed the back of Ardyn’s neck, his shoulder, the part of his back that was exposed. He kept doing it while stretching Ardyn, taking his time to languidly tease him. Gilgamesh was soft, lovely, and kind to him in all the ways that counted. On the battlefield, he was ruthless. In the bedroom, he was a perfect mix of the three.

“Gil!” Ardyn moaned, his hips twitching from the exquisite pleasure of it all. “Please… I want you so desperately!”

“Hmm,” Gilgamesh finally said before kissing his bare shoulder. He pulled his hands away and pressed his hard cock against Ardyn instead. “Where would you like it? Here, where everyone walking by can see and hear you? Or on the bed?”

Ardyn desperately just wanted him here and now, but he knew that if someone caught him, a prince and the future king, being taken by his Shield. As much as Ardyn thought it was a good look, he doubted that the rest of the world would agree. It was infinitely safer to move this to the bed.

“The bed,” Ardyn replied, a shiver running through his body as Gil pulled the rest of his robes off of him, discarding it on the ground around him. 

Gilgamesh moved to the bed, undressing along the way. It was always such a sight when he saw his lover in the nude. There were scars on his body, weathered from years of harsh training and difficulty in battle. Yet he was always victorious, and now he would be victorious tonight. 

“Lay on the bed, dearest,” Ardyn instructed him, although he knew that Gilgamesh would do whatever he wanted. Gilgamesh obeyed, however, so Ardyn approached him and got up on the bed, kneeling between his legs. “I do believe it is my turn.”

Ardyn placed his lips on the tip of Gilgamesh’s cock, giving it a kiss before he took it in his mouth. At first he was slow, bobbing his head up and down, licking it from base to tip, tonguing the slit. He loved to hear Gil moan, especially since he liked to moan his name. It was as if Gil was offering a prayer to Ardyn and Ardyn alone, the only man that he would ever worship.

“Ardyn,” Gilgamesh panted, his moan beautiful on his lips. He reached his hands down and grabbed Ardyn’s hair, his hips thrusting upward into Ardyn’s mouth. “Nngh… I wonder what… the world would think… seeing you like this?”

Ardyn pulled away from Gilgamesh’s cock, smiling at him. “Why dear, they would think I am but the luckiest man in the world to have someone as sublime as you.”

He crawled his way on top of his lover, positioning himself over his cock. Slowly, he lowered himself on top of Gilgamesh, letting his cock fill him up until he was in up to the hilt. Letting out a moan, Ardyn began to move on top of Gil, feeling sweet bliss as Gil’s large cock pleasure him again and again.

“You look so beautiful like that,” Gilgamesh said, moaning lightly as he reached up and lightly caressed Ardyn’s cheek with his fingertips. “I love you, Ardyn.”

“I love you, Gil,” Ardyn panted. He meant it. He adored everything about Gilgamesh. 

Gil sat up suddenly, wrapping his arm around Ardyn’s torso as he kept his other hand just behind him on the bed for leverage. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Gil’s neck as they moved slowly, deliberately, each thrust a gift and a promise, a promise that they would always be together. They stared into each other’s eyes, watching each other as they were pleasured immeasurably by each other. There was nothing greater than being together. There was nothing sweeter.

“Gil,” Ardyn moaned as their pace increased. He kissed Gilgamesh as he moved faster on top of him, wanting to feel completion and joy with him. Gilgamesh matched his pace, and their thrusts became harder and faster. “Oh, my love.”

“Cum for me, Ardyn,” Gilgamesh urged him, thrusting upwards, hitting into his prostate again and again. Ardyn dug his nails into Gilgamesh’s back, crying out for release as he thrust downward in erratic, desperate movements. Gilgamesh matched him, his movements just as erratic and desperate, until Ardyn reached his climax. “Gil!”

He called out for his lover as he climaxed, his seed spilling out onto them both. Gil climaxed just behind him, his seed filling Ardyn. They were still for a moment then kissed each other deeply. Never would they be without each other. Never.

~

The next morning Ardyn woke to find Gilgamesh in bed next to him still, his arm draped over his torso. He rested on Gil’s chest, holding onto him and relaxing just a bit longer, loving these sweet, blissful moments. He knew that at some point he would have to get up, but it could wait.

TIme passed by, and eventually Ardyn knew he would have to wake. Getting up, he got dressed, feeling just a tad sore from the previous night. He and Gil had been at it for most of the night, and Ardyn supposed there were worse things than being sore from writhing in pleasure.

“Hmm,” Gilgamesh murmured as Ardyn pulled on white robes that were appropriate for his stature. He didn’t think those who needed help would appreciate his robes from last night. “Where are you, Ardyn? I cannot feel you.”

“I am right here, my love,” Ardyn replied, looking over at Gil with a smile. “Getting ready for the day while my lazy Shield sleeps his day away.”

“There is no sleep without you beside me,” Gilgamesh argued. He got out of bed and walked over to Ardyn, hugging him from behind, his arms around Ardyn’s torso. “Please do not go. I wish for you to stay with me here.”

“My brother wishes to speak with me,” Ardyn explained. “It should be but a short conversation. I will return to you with haste.”

“Ardyn I… I do not wish for you to go,” Gilgamesh repeated. “I have a feeling that something will take place, something… bad.”

“Do not worry, love,” Ardyn insisted, turning around and cupping Gil’s cheeks with both hands. “I shall return. I have never once failed you, have I? Then when I say I shall be back, I mean it.”

They kissed for a long time, as if whatever was about to happen would alter them forever. Ardyn enjoyed the kiss, savored it, and held onto it longer than necessary. When he released him, Ardyn smiled softly.

“I love you, my darling Shield,” Ignis said, giving him a brief kiss between his words. “Rest easy. I shall return quickly.”

“I will wait for you, Ardyn,” Gilgamesh replied. “My prince and my love. No matter how long it takes, I will wait.”

“You shall not wait long,” Ardyn promised him. He gave Gilgamesh another kiss before walking to the door. “I love you, my dear.”

Ardyn left as he heard Gilgamesh say, “I love you.”

He didn’t return.

~

About 2,000 years later:

Ardyn stepped in front of the spectre, looking at the tall and looming presence, wondering if this really was the man that he once knew. Perhaps he was just as bitter, just as disenchanted with the Six Astrals as he was. Perhaps it was an exercise in futility.

“Ardyn,” Gilgamesh’s spectre said, his voice soft but also… different. It was much like how a spectre’s would be, Ardyn supposed. As expected. “You have returned. I waited. Like I promised.”

“You did,” Ardyn replied, looking at what had become of his lover sadly. “I am truly sorry that it took so long to return to you.”

“It is not your fault,” Gil replied. “It never was.”

“So what now?” Ardyn asked him. “We just let you stay here and float to hide a sword for the potential warrior who may have earned it?”

“No,” Gilgamesh said. Ardyn watched as his form changed. He looked like himself the last day that Ardyn had seen him, young, beautiful, alluring. Gil walked over to Ardyn and kissed him. It felt like a whisper on the air. “Someone already has claimed the sword. I am going home now. I will wait for you to join me.”

“I love you, Gil,” Ardyn promised him. “I always will.”

“I love you too,” Gil replied. “Now I shall wait for you again. Do not take too long.”

“I won’t,” Ardyn promised him. “Not this time.”

Gilgamesh was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaaaaalllllyyyyy wanted to write some Gilgardyn and rare pair week kind of set it up perfectly for me. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as I've never written them before but I really wanna write them more often. I love pre-betrayal Ardyn and like to base a lot of soft Ardyn off of it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
